


Trifling Silver

by cajous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, Wizards, chan is a vampire, humans lol, minho is a wizard, oo magic, tldr; chan messed up. minho angry. minho paybacks. it's cute.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajous/pseuds/cajous
Summary: The bracelet against Minho’s wrist felt cool against his skin. Long, dangly earrings fell delicately from his earlobes. He had enchanted them to become silver alloy, a natural deterrent of vampires.“Welcome back, Channie hyung.”"Minho. Baby. C'mon."***Chan accidentally pisses Minho off. In a true wizard approach, Minho retaliates in his own fashion.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 27
Kudos: 307





	Trifling Silver

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this story idea was inspired by [this](https://me.me/i/iseeavoice-a-human-getting-pissed-at-their-vampire-boyfriend-so-a19a7d9bad394b08abb1dc0f58036e5e) tumblr post, i just made some of my own liberties :D please enjoy! also make sure creator's style is enabled :)

“ _There have been a reported 148 stakings with 59 vampires killed across the country in the past two weeks, some taking place in broad daylight. The anti-vampire extremist group Cadaver has claimed responsibility for these attacks. Vampire rights groups and allies are questioning the federal government’s stance on this increasing statistic -_ ”

“Hyung, are you even listening to me?” 

Minho startled out of his gaze on the cafe TV screen. “Sure.” 

“What was I talking about then?” Changbin said with an unimpressed look. 

“Something about Jisung making grilled cheese in a toaster,” Minho took a sip of his Americano. “And setting it up in flames.” 

“That is decidedly _not_ what I was saying,” Changbin harrumphed. “Try a witch accidentally setting six trees on fire near the student centre.” 

“Same concept,” Minho waved off. 

Changbin’s own eyes caught onto the TV Minho was looking at earlier. “Cadaver, huh? They’re becoming more active lately. Did you hear about the campus stakings? It’s crazy.” 

Minho shivered. He heard about those. Just a few days ago, two vampire friends were going back to their dorms after classes only to have a group of people attempt to drive a wooden stake into their hearts. “Yeah, I did. Hyunjin said one of the stakes was a few centimetres off from the heart of one of the vamps.” 

“Seriously?” Changbin’s eyes widened and shook his head in disbelief. “They’re lucky to be alive.”

“Yup,” Minho hummed distractedly. 

Changbin examined Minho’s face. “Are you worried about our friends?” 

“I know they can handle themselves, but...” Minho trailed off, twirling his Americano and watching the brown liquid swirl, “I don’t know. I don’t want to sound like a helicopter parent.” His joke fell flat in their sombre mood.

“I get where you’re coming from,” Changbin consoled, suddenly chuckling. “Knowing Felix, he’d probably try to become friends with his attackers if he was jumped on.” 

Minho snorted. “And Hyunjin would probably break down crying. He’d be so pitiful to the point where even Cadaver would spare him.” 

“Seungmin’ll decapitate them before Cadaver can even look in Hyunjin’s direction,” Changbin chortled. “Atabey knows how many hexes he has up his sleeve.” 

Minho laughed into his hand before pursing his lips, falling back into a grim mood. “I guess I’m more worried about Jeonginnie and Channie hyung.”

“Oh,” Changbin breathed out and tilted his head downwards. “Yeah, they’re in for it, aren’t they? If word of what Jeongin is gets out, and it’s not like he can help his appearance anyway, he won’t hear the end of it.” He was right. An anti-vampire extremist group wouldn’t treat a half-vampire, half-human nicely. With Chan hyung….

“And you know what they do to vampires in positions of power. He’s the only vamp on student council!” Minho exasperatedly said, eyebrows furrowing. His boyfriend may be a charming bastard, but it’ll only get him so far. “Fuck, he might as well walk around with a target on his back. Isn’t it unfair that wizards make up most of our government? Those shits aren’t doing anything about this. It’s only going to get worse with the election coming up.” 

“Discriminatory fucks,” Changbin agreed. “But hyung, it’s your birthday today, so let’s forget about social commentary for just one night.”

Minho perked up and asked, “Are you free to come hang out at my apartment with Chan hyung later? We’ll have a cake. And alcohol.” 

“Sorry hyung, I have an assignment due tonight. I hoped this lunch getaway would’ve made up for it,” Changbin replied with a sheepish smiling. 

“That’s weird,” Minho said, chewing on the edge of his cup and tasting the cardboard. “Everyone else is busy too. Even Jisung is, can you believe that? Jisung! He wouldn’t give up free food and booze for anything.” 

“Anyway, how have your classes been going?” 

Minho slumped onto the wooden table with a groan and felt his soul seep out of his body, distressed enough to have Changbin’s sudden topic change go unnoticed. “Who knew there’re so many charms and spells for different animal pathologies? My profs gave me too many grimoires, I can’t study them all before midterms. I’m screwed, Changbinnie. Done. Finished for. Animals will have to save themselves. How about you?”

“Oh you know,” Changbin announced with a sarcastic lilt and a stretch of his arms, “the usual mundane human stuff. Boring business textbooks and whatnot. My music comp class is really the only fantastical part of my day.”

He glanced down at his phone, presumably checking the time. “Speaking of music comp, I got to head to that right now.” 

“How coincidental. I have my surgical exercises class soon.”

Changbin grinned, getting up from his seat and doing a cheeky salute at Minho. “I’ll see you soon, hyung. Happy birthday!” 

Once his friend was gone, Minho hung around the cafe a while longer. Sure, he complained about the amount of work that needs to go into veterinary science, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. There was something about injured animals that pulled at his heartstrings; they were completely helpless if sick or injured. Defenceless. Being completely powerless to help when he literally had the ability to help was something that Minho would rather avoid. He downed the rest of his Americano in one gulp. It was the same sentiment with the vampiric prejudice running rampant. 

“Alright,” Minho whispered under his breath. “Two more classes and I’ll be back with Channie hyung.” 

In both classes, students and professors had wished him a happy birthday, conjuring cakes and party poppers to celebrate the occasion, though the cake summoning was markedly done after his practical surgical exercises class. A TA had gone even further by casting illusions of cats prancing and jumping around, known to be Minho’s favourite animals. He appreciated all the gestures, but he couldn’t wait to go back home into Chan’s arms, gorging on even more cake, pizza, and expensive Sauvignon blanc. A classy treat for classy people, Minho surmised to himself, the corner of his lip twitching upwards in amusement. 

Their apartment door being slightly ajar was the first thing Minho noticed. Chan was not one for being lax with security but Minho supposed he didn’t close it far enough. “Hyung, I’m home!” 

The dim lighting and silence were the next. Minho toed off his shoes in the doorway next to Chan’s pair, glancing around the darkened flat with the only light above him in the doorway. Strange. There wasn’t classical music floating through their home like it usually would and his boyfriend’s soft humming was absent. 

“Hyung?” he squinted into the dark expanse of his shared home, moving forward slowly with mana flowing to his fingers. Just in case. 

“You’re kinda scaring me,” Minho nervously laughed, inching towards the living room. Chan had to be hiding behind the couch, waiting to pop up, surprise him, and scare the living shits out of him. 

Minho looked over the seat. 

In the distance, he heard glass shattering against their kitchen wall. 

He vaguely registered miscellaneous objects levitating around him, but they didn’t matter. Not when his boyfriend was curled up in a fetal position on their carpet Minho bought for their home. A stake in his chest. Above Chan’s heart. 

Minho rushed to his side, mana flaring up and coursing through his veins. It gathered in his hands when he kneeled down, gently rolling Chan onto his back to assess the damage. He worked with animals, not the human body! There was a dark stain surrounding the entrance point, red creeping up the bottom portion of the wooden stake, so Minho plugged the edges of Chan’s wound to prevent further bleeding with his mana. He shouldn’t jostle it and potentially make the damage worse; damn, he really didn’t know any first aid. Minho levitated his phone out of his bag to his hand. Fuck, was he dead? A salty tear touched his lips. He didn’t know he was crying.

“Shit,” Minho whimpered, dialling emergency services on his phone while cradling Chan’s face. He looked too peaceful, too asleep, a serene face Minho would wake up to in the morning. He shouldn’t look like this with a stake through his heart. “You’re going to be ok, Channie. We’ll get this thing out of you.”

“Happy birthday!”

Minho’s head shot up at sudden singing, lights around the apartment turning on in a flash and birthday decoration appearing on the walls in a blink of an eye. Coming out from the hallway where the bedrooms were was his friends singing the inappropriate birthday tune, Seungmin waving his hands to conjure confetti and Jeongin holding a large cake. 

He felt an arm wrap around his waist. It was Chan who, from Minho’s peripherals, had a crooked smile on. “Happy birthday babe - are you crying?” 

Minho felt his boyfriend rush to sit up but Minho’s adrenaline had converted into pure anger before Chan was able to close the distance. His eyes hardened and his jaw clenched, dangerously sparking mana outward from his body like a cornered animal flashing its sharp teeth in the universal message of _stay away_. 

“Don’t touch me,” Minho murmured, cringing at his wobbling voice. 

Everyone arrived at the living room to notice the compromising position they were in. Rather than seeing Minho playfully hitting Chan for scaring him with the prank, the former was sat an arm’s length away from Chan, violently rubbing his eyes with a deep blush on the tip of his ears, embarrassed to be caught crying in front of his friends. Chan sat motionless on his knees, hands outstretched and itching to comfort his boyfriend but repelled by the mana expelling from Minho. Realising his mana was spiralling out of control, Minho reigned it back in. 

“Minho hyung!” Felix surged forward and wrapped an arm around Minho’s shoulders with Jeongin at his side, ever the empaths of their ragtag group. “We shouldn’t have done that. Are you ok?” 

Minho looked away so Felix wouldn’t see his red face and puffy eyes. “I’m fine.” 

Jeongin kneeled in front of Minho on the verge of tears himself, his one brown and one red eye tearing up. Minho saw Seungmin levitating objects back into their place that Minho had accidentally thrown around in his panic, retreating into the kitchen to presumably clean up the shards of glass. Hyunjin, sipping on a bag of cow blood, followed him. Chan began to take off his shirt in turn for a new black one that Jisung handed to him. The stake was fused on the dirtied shirt. Minho rolled his eyes. 

The atmosphere was sullen, too uncharacteristically quiet for them. Minho mentally berated himself for crying - this was all his fault. Although the prank was a dick move, he did acknowledge the surprise party they planned for him. 

“Told you guys he wouldn’t like it,” Changbin broke the silence with a sigh.

“How did you guys even get that wood stake in the first place?” Minho asked, voice cracking in the middle, in an attempt to lighten the moon. 

Jisung noticeably perked up. “I found it at a costume shop not far from here. They were selling them at half-price for Halloween.”

“Ah,” Minho said flatly, pausing for effect. “So this was _your_ idea?” 

“Uh. I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jisung choked out, looking everywhere but at Minho and putting his hands behind his neck. Jeongin snickered and a puff of air escaped Chan’s mouth as he tried to hold back his laughter. 

“ _Han Jisung_ , you’re lucky it’s my birthday today and I don’t want to clean up your corpse.”

“Jisung needs to sleep with his eyes open tonight,” Seungmin sing-songed out as he and Hyunjin returned from the kitchen. 

“I would lend you one of my knives but,” Hyunjin slung an arm around Jisung, “I don’t want to get on Minho hyung’s bad side. Good luck.”

“All those in favour of throwing Jisung hyung to the wolves say aye,” Jeongin joked. 

A chorus of agreement went up in the air much to Jisung’s chagrin. “Hey!” 

Scapegoating Jisung seemed to do the trick in bringing the party back to life. Minho began receiving gifts from his friends while Seungmin apparated snacks and pizza on the dining table. Minho was about to join the rest in the living room with a plate full of food and a glass of wine when a heavy hand gently fell on his shoulder. Chan looked at him expectantly, tilting his head towards their bedroom. Minho glanced at the crowded couch where everyone was chatting but acquiesced, setting down his grub and following his boyfriend to their shared room. 

“Minho, I’m so sorry for doing that prank. I didn’t know you’d react like that and if I had known I wouldn’t have done it,” Chan apologised once they were in privacy. He reached out to palm Minho’s cheek, which Minho unconsciously leaned into, seeking physical comfort he didn’t know needed. “Are you alright?” 

“I’ll be fine.”

A doubtful expression crossed Chan’s face for a second before he reached into his pocket to fish out a sleek black box the size of his palm. “I got you a little something. Happy birthday, for real this time.” Inside was a rose-gold plated necklace with a black cat comically napping on the inside of the chain. The necklace itself was probably stainless steel, else Chan wouldn’t have been able to carry it around. 

“It’s beautiful,” Minho breathed out. “But you didn’t have to. It seems pretty costly.” 

“Anything for you, baby. Turn around.” 

Chan swung the necklace around so the cat rested on Minho’s chest, fingering the clasp of the necklace behind his neck. Once it was secure, Chan pressed a soft kiss on Minho’s nape. 

Minho pecked a chaste kiss on Chan’s cheek in return. “Thanks for the necklace again. We should get back to the others.” 

“Yeah.”

If Chan noticed Minho avoiding his eyes throughout their exchange, he didn’t say anything.

***

Minho knew he was many things. He was protective and fiercely cared for his friends, though he wasn’t one to express it emotionally. He descended from a strong wizard ancestry, so it was expected he was a natural talent in managing mana and memorising grimoires upon grimoires. He was resourceful like a snake, cunning and ambitious to reach his goals. He had dry humour that could rival the Sahara Desert. He can cook. And he was petty. Extremely so. Minho wasn’t an astrology fanatic but he definitely was a Scorpio through and through - passionate, intense, and secretive. 

Under no circumstances should anyone have the upper hand on him. Which led to the morning after the party. 

Minho had woken up before Chan and was preparing breakfast for the two of them in the kitchen. He could just apparate food on the table, but he liked keeping some mundane activities he enjoyed. Chan walked up to Minho cooking eggs on the pan and wrapped his arms around him in a back hug, kissing the back of his head. He was dressed for the day but sleep still lined his eyes.

“Good morning,” Minho hummed, moving the sunny-side-up-eggs to their own respective plate. “How’d you sleep?” 

“It was great,” Chan murmured into Minho’s hair, voice deep and gravelly from just waking up. He hooked his chin over Minho’s shoulder. “Something weird’s happening this morning.”

“Oh?”

“You wouldn’t happen to know about my toothbrush shrinking to the size of my finger and the liquorice-flavoured toothpaste, would you?” 

“Might be Seungmin from last night. You know how mana is sometimes.” 

“That’s true,” Chan said while peeling himself away from Minho before pausing mid-action, looking down at his hands. “Huh. That’s peculiar.” 

“What’s up?” Minho asked, plating rice and kimchi next to the sunny-side-ups. 

“I don’t mind getting my nails done but this exceeds my expectations,” Chan declared. He held up his hands for Minho to see. Each of his fingernails sported a different colour each, all of them a nasty and disgusting shade. Minho thinks the drab dark brown on Chan’s left middle finger takes the prize for being especially ugly. He swallows a giggle. 

“Hyunjin, maybe. You know he’s been experimenting with nail polish. He might’ve brought some yesterday and painted them on while you were watching Tangled half-asleep.”

Chan chuckled. “Sounds like something he would do. Holler at me when the food’s ready, I need to get my things sorted for the student council meeting today.”

Minho grabbed his own school bag to set it beside his chair, planning for a quick escape once Chan discovered the next change and called out, “Breakfast is done already! I’ll be leaving soon for class too.”

There was a pause. Then, a “Babe?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Why are my school things placed around the apartment?” 

Minho bit his bottom lip to stifle a smile. “Might’ve been Seungmin again. He helped with cleanup, remember?” He scourged down his food in record time as Chan went on a scavenger hunt for his materials. He was still chewing when he got up from his chair and slinging on his backpack when Chan appeared with a few textbooks and papers, laptop held snug under his arm. 

Chan raised an eyebrow with a smirk at Minho’s messy escape, holding up one of his textbooks. “You sure this was Seungmin’s doing? That guy’s a neat freak, it would kill him to do this.” 

“People are strange, Channie hyung,” Minho said through a mouthful of chewed food. He patted Chan’s cheek twice before making a bolt for it. “Gotta go now! Animals to save!” 

Minho knew Chan would be the first to come home before Minho. Before leaving the general vicinity, Minho cast a spell on their apartment. Chan would be in for a rude awakening, with everything in their apartment flipped upside down. The couch, carpet, chairs, tables, picture frames, and everything in the fridge. Minho cackled.

Yeah, you could say he was petty. 

These small, annoying pranks continued for a week before building up to a show-stopping finale. Minho was lounging in the apartment one evening on a weekend, waiting for Chan to come back home to start making dinner together. A ding sounded from his phone - his boyfriend had other plans. 

Channie!  
  
**Chan:** Hey lets get takeout tonight  
  
**Minho:** ok!  
  
**Chan:** Any recommendations?  
  


Minho blinked. His fingers flew over his phone’s keyboard. 

Channie!  
  
**Chan:** Hey lets get takeout tonight  
  
**Minho:** ok!  
  
**Chan:** Any recommendations?  
  
**Minho:** italian. pesto pasta  
  


There was a lengthy pause. Minho could practically hear Chan’s exasperation through the screen. His boyfriend gave him a ring. 

“Pesto pasta? Really? Minho, talk to me. There’s something wrong, isn’t there?” 

“What’s there to talk about?” 

“Don’t pull that with me, you definitely know.”

“Do I?” 

“Baby, please.” Chan was practically pleading, tones of desperation under his voice. “I want to make this right.” 

Minho decided to spare him, cursing Chan for being irresistible and impossible to say no to. “Fine, alright. Don’t come back empty-handed though.” 

He took a moment to come to terms with what he just agreed to. They've never had a ‘serious conversation’ since they started dating two years ago, they just seemed to understand each other on an innate level. This would be taking a step further into their relationship and Minho wasn’t ready for the vulnerability, so he made the next best decision. 

***

The door lock clicked open. The knob audibly turned. Footsteps. “I’m home!” 

Minho heard Chan take a few steps forward but he never made it past the doorway. 

His boyfriend stood frozen, eyes the size of saucers. Chan’s muscles were noticeably seized and taut, clenching his fists around the plastic handle of takeout bags and even at a distance, Minho can see his pupils dilating and irises morphing into a brilliant red. Chan’s eyebrows pinched together and involuntarily bared his fangs, inborn instincts showing themselves in the face of Minho’s contraption. 

“Welcome back, Channie hyung.”

“Minho. Baby. The apple of my eye, the love of my life. C’mon.”

“Is it working?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe it.”

The bracelet against Minho’s wrist felt cool against his skin. Long, dangly earrings fell delicately from his earlobes and a multitude of rings clamped around his fingers. Chan’s reaction was not unfounded. Minho had enchanted them all to become silver alloy, a natural deterrent of vampires, not strong enough to do physical harm but enough to stop him in his tracks. And it worked, though the cat necklace Chan gifted him was left untouched. No amount of emotional distress could get through his mechanism - he was a genius.

“Well, you said we needed to talk, so go ahead,” Minho gestured, crossing his arms against the back of the couch and staring directly into Chan’s wide eyes. 

Chan sulked, still frozen in place. “Can you take off the silver?” 

“No.” 

“At least take our dinner to the table so I don’t have to carry it?” 

Minho abided to his request and waved his hand to wretch the plastic bags out of Chan’s tight grip and onto the kitchen table. He felt Chan’s eyes flicker over him, trying to find a way to tackle their conversation. Eventually, he settled on saying, “You’ve been pulling some pranks on me.”

“Yes, I have,” Minho replied, rolling his eyes fondly at the redundant statement.

“Why’s that?”

Minho looked away while shrugging, finding the takeout from their local Chinese restaurant more interesting than his frozen boyfriend. “Just returning the favour from the night of my birthday. It’ll take a little bit more from my end to make up for that.”

Against all odds, Chan stuttered a step forward as his muscles protested against the movement towards Minho. “You’re doing it again,” he said. “Not looking at me. It’s something more than that, baby. I know you.”

Leave it to his boyfriend to unpack and nuance his behaviour while captured by Minho’s jewellery. 

“Fine,” Minho acquiesced. “Just. Don’t laugh.” 

“I won’t. I promise.”

“I see your dead body every time I’m reminded of the party,” Minho blurted out, physically recoiling into himself from his blunt confession and peeking out from between his fingers to gauge Chan’s reaction. He wasn’t laughing, too confused to register his own emotions. “I’m scared for you, is what I think I’m trying to say.” 

Chan cocked an eyebrow, still befuddled, and said, “You shouldn’t be. You know I’m more than capable of handling myself.” 

“I know!” Minho threw his hands into the air in frustration. “But with Cadaver running around and attacks on campus, it’s kind of hard not to worry. I hate knowing something happened to you and not being able to do anything like at my party. I don’t like being powerless and, you know, _vulnerable_.” He didn’t realise his fingers had started to twitch in agitation, small items from the coffee table shaking and lifting off into the air. 

“Oh,” Chan whispered and warily eyed the various paraphernalia hovering around Minho, slowly coming to an understanding of the weight of his birthday prank. He ran a shaky hand through his hair. “Oh my Atabey, I’m so sorry Minho. I didn’t realise how much it affected you.”

Minho let out a small, nervous laugh. “It’s ok. I didn’t tell you about this so you wouldn’t have known.” 

“I feel like a huge dick.” 

“Of course,” Minho joked. “But it was unfair that I kept pulling petty tricks on you, and I’m sorry for that.” 

“Can you get rid of the silver so I can hug you?” Chan pouted. Minho embarrassedly grinned, letting his mana seep into his jewellery and mumbling a mantra to turn them back into their original material. The absence of silver had a clear effect on Chan’s body, eyes fading back into a subtle red tone and his boyfriend’s body relaxing. Chan surged forward with his inhumane speed and knocked Minho onto the couch with him following, legs entangled and chests pressed against each other. He was undeniably heavy, but Minho wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

“I’m sorry,” Chan murmured into the side of Minho’s neck, fangs slightly tugging against his skin. 

Minho playfully slapped Chan’s shoulder. “Stop apologising. It makes me obligated to apologise to you again.” 

“Still,” Chan raised his head to look Minho in the eyes. “I promise nothing will ever happen to me, and I swear on Atabey I will never make you feel like that. You’re the strongest wizard I know.”

Their close proximity was unbearable and Minho was compelled to connect their lips together in what he hoped to be his sign of unconditional forgiveness. “I trust you,” he sighed against their moving lips, hands coming up to cup Chan’s face and deepening their kiss. Minho nearly cried at Chan’s gentle movements, hands roaming and caressing his body, unwavering and almost afraid to let go. 

They’ll be ok. 

***

“I shouldn’t have punished you for my birthday prank,” Minho later said through a mouthful of noodles. He shook his wooden chopsticks at Chan. “It wasn’t even your idea.”

Chan paused, a spoonful of soup halfway to his mouth and his Minho-is-going-to-cause-trouble alarm blaring through his mind. “I am not condoning anything coming out of your mouth in the next few minutes.”

Minho pointedly ignored his boyfriend. “You know who was behind this? Jisung.” 

“Babe.” 

“I’m putting chicken bouillon cubes in his showerhead.” 

“No, you aren’t.”

“Or should I replace his hand cream with lube?” 

“ _Minho_.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave a bit of love if you enjoyed it :D  
> i'm entertaining the thought of expanding this universe it seems pretty fun haha idk yet tho 
> 
> ifb on [twitter](https://twitter.com/skimminh) hit me up if you wanna talk !


End file.
